My Love is Unknown to Him
by Tight Spaces
Summary: "I love him. He treats me like a person. But I don't exist to him." PainZet. INTENSE YAOI. -On hold-
1. Chapter 1

"I love him. Sure, he's evil and cruel and has a god complex, but I love him. If you can keep a secret, I'll tell you everything.

Yeah, everything.

"I have always been considered a freak. Because of that, I've always been alone. But he treats me like...oh, I don't know, a person?

He'll talk to me. And that's another thing. That rich, silky voice of his. I melt when I hear it. You would too. Trust me.

And those eyes. They pierce into you, and then you're captivated. I can feel my body shake when he looks at me...

But he doesn't know.

Ever since I joined Akatsuki, he's treated me well. I've already mentioned that. He even takes me on missions sometimes, but we never get them done quickly. He likes to lie down and relax for the night.

And_ that _is also another thing.

He sleeps. I don't.

I find myself protecting him as well as I can. Once...one of the worst things happened..."


	2. Chapter 2

_" Zetsu, we'll rest here. I sense nothing in at least a fifty kilometre radius."  
"Yes, sir." Zetsu, not paying very much attention, sat down next to Pain. "Sir, how is that cut on your chest? Do you want me to have a look at it?" Pain smiled. Zetsu was too considerate. He slowly removed his cloak and fishnet shirt as the green-haired man stared in awe. His toned muscles flexed as he moved back into a comfortable position.  
"How does it look?" Zetsu's eyes trailed over his leader's body.  
"Great..." Pain's eyebrow raised. "Er...The wound. It's looking better than before," he coughed. Pain smiled again.  
"I'll let it get some air. I'm going to sleep." Pain moved his body into a laying position. Zetsu just watched._

_ He observed the sleeping man, and as he did so, he felt an odd warmth in his body. Gently touching his leader's side only made the sensation stronger. He ran his hand along Pain's soft skin, only to find himself emit a low moan. He clapped a hand over his mouth, but the red haired man didn't hear.  
Thank the Gods he's a heavy sleeper, Zetsu thought._

_ Pain suddenly rolled onto his back and began snoring quietly. Zetsu smiled. It was kind of cute. He then gasped. Cute? What was he thinking? This was the man he worked for! His master, his superior, the person he most respected...He had never thought something like thos before..._

_ Zetsu's attention was soon attracted to the stunning man before him. His body was perfectly tanned (How you could get a tan in the _**Rain**___country was beyond him), and appeared to have been carved by the Gods and Godesses themselves. He had features that made him handsome when calm but frightening when angry._

_Muscles flexed with every breath; his chest rising and falling._

_ The sensation returned, and Zetsu gaped at it. It was much more noticable, and he whimpered slightly, not understanding any of it. Once again, his hand found its way to Pain's warm skin, and ran down his hip where it stopped._

_ Pain's pants were low, revealing lines that marked his hips and..._

_What's this?_

_ Zetsu leaned in, only to see a small amount of red hair poking out of Pain's pants. The hand slid over to touch it, but to Zetsu's surprise, it was thick and coarse. (Unlike the hair on Pain's head, which when touched, one was reminded of a fluffy kitten.)  
However,the hand did not move away. As Zetsu neared Pain's nether region, he began to feel odd again. Looking down, he gasped. That's what it was._

_He had an erection. _

_ Zetsu's face grew red, but he did nothing. He decided to sleep. But no. He couldn't. He had to take care of _this._ The hand that wasn't already occupied by the man in front of him slowly moved down to un-button part of his cloak._

_ The part where that annoying lump was. _

_ He rubbed himself through the fabric of his clothes. Not wanting to wait any longer, he shoved his hand into his pants, grabbed his member, and slowly pumped it. His body shook. It had been so long since he had...  
The other hand ran over Pain's crotch, only making Zetsu hotter. He moaned loudly, his climax nearing._

_That's when he woke up._

_ Pain growled as his eyes opened groggily, scaring the living shit out of Zetsu. What do I do, he thought. What if he finds out..._

_ "Zetsu? You okay?" The sound of Pain's deep voice comforted Zetsu, despite the situation. Quickly, with his voice somewhat shaky, Zetsu whispered,  
"Yes, sir. Go back to sleep."_

_ He did._

* * *

A/N: I'm sorry for the delay. The next chapter, however, will be a while. Please don't kill me.


	3. Chapter 3

"Of course, that's the only time I've ever actually been caught. As leader of Akatsuki, Pain is supposed to be alert and focused at all times. He is also known as God.

"I don't see him in that way. Sure, he's godlike, but he isn't God. God would be perfect. Nobody's perfect.

"Oh, but I'm not saying that Pain isn't perfect. He is in my eyes, but he does make mistakes. He sometimes doesn't notice things to quickly. And he's absent minded; always misplacing things. His reflexes aren't as good as they should be and-

"Listen to me, rambling on about the lesser-good things about Pain. I won't say bad, since they only make him more...Well...Attractive.

"As much as I love Pain, I am attracted sexually to him in the most extreme of ways. I-I think I might be able to recall a time...When I felt so weak to him...Pain..."


End file.
